


Kiss Me Or Not

by electricfenceofdoom



Series: Made Out Of Love Songs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, seriously ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricfenceofdoom/pseuds/electricfenceofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Novak and Sam Winchester are two students who attend Lawrence High School, and honestly, they're a bit idiotic. They both have massive, ridiculous crushes on each other - one is bad boy, and the other is the shy, quiet nerd. And honestly, this is going to be a one of the most clichéd love stories ever told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and I'm going to try my best! 
> 
> This is based off of the song Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not by Thompson Square. And amazing song!
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own any of these characters (gosh I wish I did) but I don't. nor the song it's based off of.
> 
> Also this is dedicated to my friend Nick! Sorry there isn't more destiel dude, but thanks for telling me to do this.

Gabriel couldn't believe he was doing this.

All of his friends - all of them, and that's a pretty great number - were teasing him about this stupid crush he had on this freshman boy. Sam Winchester. Tall, handsome, shy, quiet... everything Gabriel was generally not attracted to, except the tall and handsome part. Gabriel himself was loud, energetic. He was a troublemaker, and his teachers were often sending him down to the principal's office, or giving him a slip for detention. And it was fun to piss these people off; they often thought they were so much better than everyone else. Well, Gabe was sick of it. His family was rich, and you didn't see him flaunting that around. 

Either way, he still couldn't believe he was doing this. 

He walked up to Sam's table, although he did take a good, deep breath, preparing himself. He put his usual characteristic smirk on, before sliding into the seat right across from the freshman boy. Sam looked up from the book he was reading, a bit startled, and only grew more flustered as he realized who it was that had just sat down across from him. Gabriel counted that as a score for himself.

"Oh. Hey, Gabriel. Need something?" Sam asked, clearing his throat a little, and it seemed like he was trying to avoid eye contact. Interesting.

"Nothing much Sammy, just your number and a promise of a date with yours truly." Gabriel was still smirking, but his heart was beating just a bit faster than usual. Sam just stared at him in complete shock for a good thirty seconds, his eyes wide, and his mouth hanging open, though it quickly snapped shut, and he shifted, clearing his throat. His face lit up with a blush, and Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Well... that could be... possible." He sat up a bit more, twisting in his seat and pulling out a black pen. He hesitated for just one moment, a moment that was barely noticeable, before reaching forward and gently taking hold of Gabe's hand. He wrote his number in scrawling writing, before offering up a smile.

This was going to be awesome.

\--

_Hey samsquatch_ , Gabriel texted out, laying sprawled out on his bed in the basement, his phone being held right above his face as he typed out the words. 

_Hi Gabriel. Still holding true to a date?_

Gabriel grinned. _Of course! I always keep my word!_

_Right. Well, this Saturday my brother is staying over at his best friend's house, and my dad is out of town. You can come over for movies and mac-n-cheese if you want._

Gabriel almost laughed out loud. It was perfectly simple, and if he were honest, he loved every bit of it. _Sounds awesome, Sammich. Be over at your place at around 7?_

_Sounds like a plan. Night._

_Night, Sammykinz._

And boy did that last nickname get one hell of a response.

\--

After the last three days of hell, at least for that week, Saturday finally rolled around. Sam had, earlier on, told Gabriel to dress casual, which was nice compared to what other dates Gabriel had gone on. Generally, he tried to dress to impress, but if he was being told to dress down, who was he who to argue? So, he drove his car over to Sam's, in an over-sized grey sweatshirt and black sweatpants. He had three bags of unhealthy, greasy, heart attack provoking snacks. And another bag just for his candy. What? He needed his fix - and he knew from Sam's brother that the kid was quite the health freak, even though they were eating mac-n-cheese for dinner.

He pulled into Sam's driveway, and tugging all of his food with him, headed up to the front door. He managed to nudge at the doorbell with his elbow, and about six seconds later, Sam was opening up the door with a bright, excited smile. Which was actually kind of uncharacteristic, but Gabriel didn't mind - it was the sweetest, most amazing thing he'd ever seen, and now he understood why he was so gone for this kid. 

"Hey Gabe!" He stopped, and looked at the bags. 'What... is all that?" 

"Food, Sammy! Gotta have snacks for an awesome movie marathon!" Gabriel said, with a wide grin.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Get inside. I have snacks, you know. My brother is making it he personal goal to be a diabetic by age 25, after all."

Gabriel gladly made his way in, and looked around as he did. It was actually a pretty nice house. It was well-kept, pictures of the Winchester family everywhere. It wasn't big, like his house, but it was so cozy, so _comfortable_ , Gabriel almost wished it was his house. He didn't say any of that, though; instead, he just whistled softly and murmured, "Nice place you got here, Sam."

"Wait till you see the family room." 

And boy, had the kid been right. It was spacious, with comfortable looking couches and armchairs. It looked like the kind of place that Gabriel would want to come to to hang out after school. He looked to the opposite wall, and hummed softly in surprise. The television was pretty damn big, with plenty of gaming equipment littered all around, and a whole bookshelf filled with video games and movies."You weren't kidding, sasquatch. This is awesome." He walked over and flopped down in one of the couches, which he had deduced correctly to be _very_ comfy. He closed his eyes for a moment, and could hear a quiet laugh over to his right, where Sam had been. He opened an eye, and with a loud gasp he shot up off of the couch and was skidding to a stop in front of the bookshelf of movies and games. "Dude, you have the Lord of the Rings trilogy?!" He yelled, probably a bit too loudly, and he looked over as Sam walked over. 

"Uh, yeah. It's... kind of a guilty pleasure of mine." He looked a bit embarrassed. "I've read the whole series, too." 

"You, my Sammykinz, are awesome." He grinned, and then walked over to the tv, sitting down cross-legged in front of the dvd player. "Come on, let's marathon this bitch."

"What? _You_ , Gabriel Novak, like _Lord of the Rings?_ "

"Yeah Sammy, of course. It's only the most bad ass series _ever_!" He looked over, and grinned again. "Why so shocked?"

Sam just blushed a little. "Nothing. It's... nothing." 

And with that, Gabriel slipped in the first disc, took Sam's hand, and led him over to the couch. He pushed Sam lightly until he lay down, and then Gabriel curled up right alongside him. He looked around for a moment, and then pulled a big fluffy blanket down on top of them. 

\--

It was late. Maybe 4:30 am. Good thing they didn't have school on Sundays, or the two of them would be screwed. 

They managed to finish the whole trilogy, and it was the best bonding experience Gabriel had ever experienced in his life. Well second best, considering what came after. 

"Let's go up onto the roof." 

Gabriel blinked rapidly in complete confusion. "What?"

Sam grinned. "Come on. The stars are amazing. You've got to see them." He reached over and gently took Gabriel's hand, pulling him up. "Please?"

And who was Gabriel to deny such a sweet request?

It was a bit difficult getting up onto the roof. They had to scramble through a few windows, but once they managed to pull themselves up, it was easy. And once again, Sam hadn't been lying, because the view was incredibly gorgeous. The sky was beautifully clear, stars twinkling up in a big, black blanket that draped the sky. It took Gabriel's breath away. He only looked away when Sam tugged on his hand again, and Gabe looked down to see him sitting. He quickly shifted himself so that he could settle down beside Sam, and they laid back, staring up at the sky. 

"Know any constellations, Sam?" Gabriel asked quietly, glancing over at him for a split second, before looking back up at the sky.

"Big dipper, small dipper... I've never really had the chance to study constellations, I've been too caught up in schoolwork."

Gabriel laughed softly, and gazed back up at the stars. He reached forward and took Sam's hand and, even though his arm was significantly shorter, he managed to find a way so that he had control over the bigger boy's movements. "Well, if you follow the big dipper..." And as he talked, he led Sam's hand with his own, and he talked with complete concentration. "And you go over just a bit from the edge, you'll find the little dipper. And the brightest star in the little dipper... that's the north star." He didn't let go of Sam's hand though. "And if you follow this star pattern..." 

And for the next hour or so, until the sun began to peak just a little over the horizon and the stars started to fade, Gabriel taught Sam as many constellations as he could think of. And maybe, they created some of their own. But when the sun started to rise, Gabriel hushed, and they were silent. After a few moments, though, Gabriel couldn't help but turn and look at Sam, and with the angle of the sun, for the second time that night, Gabriel's breath was taken away. The guy was truly gorgeous. His hair a bit shaggy, but a dark shade of brown that glowed handsomely in the bright light. His skin was practically gold, and his whole frame was outlined by the sun. His eyes-

Oh shit. His eyes.

Gabriel quickly looked away, embarrassed he'd been caught staring. Which usually _never_ happened, but hey, don't judge people, alright? He only looked back when Sam moved, and when he did, he saw that the freshman was propped up on his elbow, and smiling at him.

"So, are you going to kiss me?" 

Gabriel stared at him, and it was his turn for his jaw to drop open. It quickly snapped closed though, with a bit more dignity, and his smirk returned, though it was softer than usual. "It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?" Gabe grumbled quietly, but not wasting a second, he shifted up and leaned forward enough to press their lips together.

The angle was awkward. It was a bit sloppy.

It was perfection.

And so was the one after that.

\--

The rest of Gabriel's sophomore year went off without a hitch. So did his junior and senior years, and soon, it was time for graduation. As always, Gabriel had everything planned out - he knew exactly what he was going to do, and knew exactly where he was going to go. And everything was going to finally start shaping up. He could finally get away from his battling brothers, he could begin supporting Cas. He was prepared, so ready, so _hopeful_. He also has a very important ring - one that he takes everywhere, just waiting for the right time to use it.

Only, he was beginning to worry that the right time would never come.

Sam was growing more distant from him, for some reason. Gabriel had no idea if he'd done something to piss Sam off, or if he was upset about something else, or what. But it was beginning to significantly worry him. Gabriel really, really wanted Sam to be with him for the rest of his life. Gabriel wanted everything with Sam; he wanted a house with a white picket fence, a dog or two, maybe even a cat, and hell, he wouldn't be against adopting a child. wanted all of that. And he really hope Sam did too, and that the kid was just stressing for finals instead of being angry with him for a reason that Gabriel didn't know or understand. 

It all came to a head, though, when Dean Winchester came up to him with his arm around his own boyfriend, Castiel, who of course was Gabriel's youngest brother. And favorite brother, if he were honest.

"Hey, Gabe." Dean said, by way of greeting, and even though it was casual it was also tense. "Look, I just wanted to say... if you're planning on breaking up with Sammy, can you just do it?" Dean flinched at his own words, but he remained steady. "I hate seeing the kid heart broke, and if it wasn't for Cas I'd probably be kicking your ass right now as my duty as big brother. So just..." The oldest Winchester sighed, running a hand through his short hair. "Do it quick, alright? If you have to. Don't put him through anything shitty, because Cas's opinion or not, you hurt Sam and I _will_ kick your ass from here to next Tuesday."

And so because of that conversation, we find Gabriel standing in front of Sam's door.

Gabriel was getting really worried. Maybe Dean had gotten it backwards. Maybe _Sam_ wanted to break up with _Gabriel_. And if that was the case, Gabe really didn't know what he was going to do. That last fact was the reason for his heart hammering away at his chest, and it only increased as the door was opened to reveal Sam, who welcomed him with the same sunniness and kindness as always.

Gabriel didn't even step inside, he just started talking. "Why does your brother think I'm going to break up with you?" He asked, keeping his voice quiet. Sam was silent for a long moment, and refused to look at him, so Gabe continued. "Something you want to tell me, Sammy? If this whole thing isn't working out for you anymore-"

"No!" Sam's instant reply was a little startling, but Gabriel held his ground. "No, Gabe, it's not that. I would never... no. I love you a lot, it's just..." 

"Just what?"

"You're leaving!" Sam said, loudly, and his eyes filled with tears, and Gabe was taken completely aback. "You're leaving, Gabriel. You've graduated, you can get out of here, and I know you want to. A long distance relationship... I know you don't want to do that, so I just figured-" 

Gabriel cut Sam off with a passionate, long kiss. He backed him up a bit until he was pressed into the doorframe, and he only curled his hand into Sam's hair, tugging him down more so that Gabe could keep control of the whole operation for once. Only after a good couple minutes of kissing did he break away, and they were both panting softly. 

Gabriel took a deep, deep breath.

And he dropped to one knee, pulling out the little black box.

"You big idiot. I'm going to KU, and I'm working in a small bakery on campus." He grinned. "I'm living in an apartment just off campus, and I think you should come with me." He cleared his throat. "I think you should come with me everywhere, Sammy. I love you." And it was probably the most sincere, yet sappiest things Gabriel had ever said. 

Silence.

And then: "Well, aren't you going to kiss your new fiancé?" 

Gabriel looked up, he grinned, and proceeded to do just that, with a tackle hug mixed in so that they were knocked back onto the floor together, laughing like two teenagers who had fallen in love for the first time. 

And maybe that's just what they were.

\--

The wedding was beautiful. 

Sam had just graduated high school, and he'd been accepted into Stanford University in California. Sam and Gabriel really didn't want to force all of their family to come out there to see them married, so they decided to do it before they left. They'd make the big road trip to California their honeymoon, and they already had all of the locations they wanted to visit mapped out. It was going to be wonderful, and neither of them could be happier. 

The service was actually relatively small. It was in a small grove of trees on the Novak property. The sky was a bright, gorgeous blue, and without a cloud in the sky. The wedding cake was huge, as requested by Gabriel, but the rest of the food was relatively healthy, thanks to Sam. They were both wearing handsome black suits, the shirts under them a pure white. They had matching flowers in their pockets - roses, because Gabriel was a ridiculous romantic sometimes and Sam liked to indulge him. 

The priest was a bit old, but he moved through the prayers and vows flawlessly, as did Sam and Gabriel. It was a bit nerve-wracking, pledging your life to someone, but when you loved that someone so much, that they could probably blow up the Earth and you would forgive them, it wasn't all that difficult. 

Soon came the time when the priest said that they may kiss, if they would like to. Sam and Gabriel were quiet for a few moments, just looking at each other, partly with amusement, partly with adoration, and finally, Gabriel opened his mouth.

"So, are you going to kiss me?"

It was so quiet. No one could have possibly heard him except for Sam. Shy, adorable, ridiculous Sam. That same Sam who teared up slightly, because Gabriel had quoted the same words to him, right on the dot, at their wedding, from way long ago on their very first date. And Sam leaned forward.

And he kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments welcome!


End file.
